


Don't Ever Trust The Devil

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, language might be a little rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: It happened in Grade 11. It was Luhan and Sehun against the others; they didn't need the other bullying, judgemental peasants from school around them. They were fine by themselves.Until one day when Luhan got sick and Sehun was left alone in school. That day changed both of their lives forever.





	Don't Ever Trust The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A WARNING this was written back in 2015 before Luhan even left EXO and it's a high school AU. It's a bad "excuse" (it's truth though) but back in 2015 I always rushed into my stories to get them told quickly and get to climax fast so it will be quite unrealistic in some aspects which you will notice but I didn't want to change the whole story. I've already made some minor changes but I'd like to keep it close to the original.  
> I've used Lee Chaerin (CL) as the "mean girl" in this but I do not in any way dislike her (I'm a massive Blackjack) but she looks badass so I used her as a character. 
> 
> Title is chosen from Crown The Empire's song Johnny Ringo.
> 
> MIGHT BE TRIGGERING.

Lee Chaerin, the most beautiful and popular girl in school sat down beside Sehun in the back of the classroom, on Luhan's usual spot; without the teacher telling her to.  
"Sehun, right?", she asked him with a charming smile that made him blush and if he would've been standing he would probably have fallen to the floor.  
"Y-yeah.", he stuttered out. Sehun was quite shy in social situations and having the most popular girl in school talking to him was not helping his nerves. He started shaking slightly.  
"You should hang out with us, not that useless boy you hang out with otherwise. Where is he?"  
"S-sick.", he stuttered, looking down while trying to stop shaking.  
"Try convince yourself that. He's faking to get you to do the work for this week's project. Who's the hardworking one, always trying to pay attention in class?"  
That was Sehun. Luhan always talked about some nonsense.  
"And who's the one never letting the other down?"  
That was also Sehun. When he wanted to hang out or do something Luhan never accepted the younger's request. He always had something else to do. Only when Luhan wanted to, the two could hang out.  
"And most importantly; who's the one that always have to take the blame for everything?"  
Sehun. It was always Sehun. Whenever Luhan was talking during class and the teacher asked him, he'd blame Sehun and Sehun didn't dare to do anything else than nod when the teacher asked whether it was true or not.   
"Just think about it Sehun. Please come sit with us on lunch."  
And with that she went off in the sassy way she always does. 

Class went by slowly, most likely because his head was filled with questions. All the things she said were true. He would love to sit with them though, he just don't know how he could possibly approach their table, he found it hard to call his mother on the phone without breaking out in anxiety. Should he just walk up there and act all confident? Or should he ignore it? Ignoring it seemed like the most decent idea to avoid problems.

Class finally ended and he waited until the others went out of the classroom to walk out and prepared to walk in a fast pace towards his locker to later hide in the bathroom but was stopped by Chaerin, who grabbed his arm as soon as he exited the classroom.  
"There you are! What number is your locker?"  
"229."  
"That's not far from here, so let's go leave your books and then we can go to the cafeteria!"  
They left the books and first now Sehun noticed that she didn't have any. Well then. They went to the cafeteria and all of her friends were waiting there and welcomed both of them, much to the shy guy's surprise.  
"You must be Sehun! Chaerin has been talking about you all day!"  
He blushed a deep shade of red and all Chaerin's female friends cooed.   
"He's so cute!"  
"Why didn't you introduce us to him earlier?"  
"I just want to cuddle him all night long, oh my god!"  
He blushed deeper and the males chuckled but agreed with the girls.  
"We shall be great friends!"

Luhan didn't show up the next day either, and Sehun was starting to get really nervous. What if something serious happened and he's not able to ever come back?  
"Oh, there you are Sehun-ah! I thought you would've left for class already. Let's go together!", Chaerin exclaimed and crooked her arm in the younger guy's. He frowned. Yesterday did really happen, it wasn't just some sick dream...  
"Don't be so slow, we'll be late.", she laughed and dragged him across the halls. "We're right on time! Close call, that one."  
He went to sit in his usual spot in the corner at the back but Chaerin had other plans.  
"Not gonna happen, cutie, we're sitting in the front row so I can show everyone how handsome you are!"  
Her friends were all around them. She's got so many friends, she always have at least seven people she knew in every class she took. It was strange to Sehun since he only ever had Luhan. Maybe becoming friends with Chaerin won't be too bad.

A week went by and Sehun couldn't help but love who he turned into. Like, come on, who wouldn't wish to be confident enough to stand up against everyone who looked down on you? It's so much better than being alone all the time and Sehun honestly wouldn't want to go back to who he was before. He can finally do stuff without feeling any form of anxiety. Chaerin was right all along, or CL, as she prefers to be called; Luhan doesn't care at all. Sehun had been calling and texting for the whole week and he was left on read all the time and all of his calls were ignored. Luhan obviously doesn't care.

When Sehun woke up on the Monday a week after Luhan's sick call, he was terribly hungover. CL and Victoria brought him to a great party and it was crazy. He never went to a real party before and oh, did he regret that. It was the best thing ever and Sehun could finally call CL his. She actually asked him out and he couldn't be happier than he currently was. Sure, he didn't do any homework for a week and the teachers started to worry about their straight A student for not even being in the top ten anymore but Sehun couldn't care less. 

"Sehun, I got a call yesterday from Lee Soo Man-sshi and he's concerned. Apparently you haven't been doing you school work properly at all last week and that's the first time you haven't done it. You've always been a good student, don't fail it now. You will regret it later."  
"Mother, you're worrying over nothing. It's just school anyway, I have everything else now. School is the least important thing in my life right now."  
His comment caused his father to look up from the news paper he was reading and his mother's jaw to drop.  
"Don't talk like that! You know school's important, this is your future!"  
"Whatever.", the teen rolled his eyes and went to get ready to leave for school.  
"Will you bring Luhan here like every other Monday? I heard he's not sick anymore!"  
"Luhan? I don't hang out with that loser anymore."  
And then he left. He couldn't bear with their constant nagging, he was done with them too. CL talked to him about Luhan before they got drunk at the party and told him to just forget about him. Luhan was nowhere as popular as Sehun now. Being in a relationship with the hottest girl in school has its perks. Sehun stopped wearing glasses and used contacts because CL thought it made his face more handsome.   
"Sehunnie!", Luhan cheered when Sehun arrived outside of school but was pushed away by the younger.  
"Don't touch me you freak."  
Luhan froze. "Hunnie...? W-what...d-did I do something?"  
"Don't call me such stupid names! I just realized I'm done with you. Now, get out of my way! My girlfriend is waiting for me."  
"G-girl...friend?"  
Sehun rolled his eyes and left. He found CL standing by his locker with her phone in her hands and a pair of earphones plugged in, rapping quietly. He smiled to himself. He enjoyed listening to her rapping, she might not be the most skilled there is but her attitude lifted what she had.  
"Well hello there handsome!", she smirked at him.   
"Hi there beautiful! I missed your face!"  
"You saw me yesterday!", she laughed out.  
"But those hours away from you were awful.", he didn't even lie.  
Someone cleared their throat beside them and they both turned their heads with annoyed frowns. How dare someone interrupt their time together?  
"Ehm...Sehun-sshi...Can I get to talk to you?"  
Raina, one of the smartest students in the school. Luhan and Sehun can get along frankly well with her. Or...used to get along with her. Sehun didn't want geeks around him anymore.  
"Alright, but make it fast.", he snarled and walked with her to a small empty space in the corridor.  
"You missed our meetings four times in a row. Why won't you show up?"  
"Listen up, Raina. I don't care about you, Luhan or this stupid Chemistry club. I'm leaving and won't come back."  
"Chaerin-sshi changed you."  
Those words made his stomach sink just like a rock sinks to the bottom of a lake in an instant. How dare she blame this on the love of his life?  
"Who do you think you are?! Do you think you can decide who I'm supposed to hang out with or not? I love CL and you can't change it with your stupid words. Now leave me alone and don't ever talk to me again."  
Sehun left her hanging and he could see Luhan standing wide eyed by the end of the hall. He went up to CL again.  
"I love you too Sehunnie!"  
They walked to class together and when Luhan entered the classroom he looked rather shocked to find his best friend sitting beside CL, as if he thought Sehun's behaviour before was some sort of prank. His normally happy eyes contained an emotion Sehun had never seen before.   
But why would Sehun care? The only thing he was to the older was a pet anyway. Chaerin treats him the way he deserves to be treated. She respects him and doesn't turn down every offer he gives.  
"What are you thinking about?", Chaerin asked.  
"Just about the past and the only friend I used to have."  
She gave him a sad smile and grabbed his hand, giving it a careful squeeze.  
"Don't worry about your past, look at everything you have now."  
He smiled. "You always know what to say."  
She smiled back.

Luhan didn't approach Sehun for the rest of the week and Sehun didn't hear from him over the weekend. It made Sehun realize how much better off he was without him. Sehun already failed two tests and his parents wouldn't stop nagging. Parents can just be so incredibly annoying.   
He got a call from Luhan later that night and couldn't stop himself from sighing out loud. What can he possibly want now?After calling multiple times He decided to just pick it up to get him to stop calling.  
"What's up, it's Sehun."  
_"Sehun...Can you please come over and we'll talk? We need to talk about what has happened."_  
"I don't want to be anywhere near you. Now if you excuse me, I have more important things to do than speak to you."  
_"Sehunnie...please. Just tell me what I did wrong."_  
"Your whole existence is wrong. Why do you even live?"  
He didn't reply for half a minute and Sehun was about to hang up when he heard the other take a deep breath on the other side of the phone.  
_"Sehunnie, I'm not mad. I forgive you."_  
Then he hung up. Who does he think he is? Sehun decided to ignore his strange behavior.

Finally Monday came by - something Sehun thought he would never say. He always hated Mondays before but having a girlfriend and friends made it so much better. And now people listened and do what he told them to and not the other way around. The only strange thing is that Luhan's not here. Not that Sehun actually cared.  
"Something wrong?", Chaerin asked him as they sat in Maths class. Sehun kept spacing out and right now focusing was more of a challenge rather than something natural.  
"Yeah. It's just...Luhan's not here."  
"You were thinking about going back to him?"  
"Of course not, not when I have you! He just always refused to skip school even though he's sick."  
Luhan hated to skip school. That one week where Chaerin came up to Sehun and asked about Luhan must've been hell for him since he couldn't come to school.   
Come on Sehun, he's a teenager and he can take care of himself.

He didn't show up on Tuesday either. Not on Wednesday. Or on Thursday. Not even on Friday, the best day of the week. He was sick for another week which was strange. All teachers gave Sehun homework to bring to him because they believe the duo were actually friends. Sehun didn't complain when he was given the task though.  
After school he headed straight to the older's house since Sehun was going out with his friends the same day and wanted to get ready before. He went up to the door and knocked on it. He felt more confident right now, he used to be terrified when it came to knocking on doors.  
"Sehunnie?", Luhan's mother opened the door and Sehun immediately knew something was off. Her eyes were red and her cheeks puffy, it doesn't take much to understand that she's been crying badly.  
"Miss Lu? Are you alright?", he asked carefully.  
"Yeah, it's just a little bit rough right now. What are you doing here, Sehunnie?", she said and attempted to smile, which only came off as fake.   
"I'm here to bring Luhan his homework, he hasn't been to school for another week."  
"That's so nice of you! I'll make sure to give it to him when he's feeling better. You're such a great friend, I'm glad my Luhan's got someone like you."  
Sehun guessed Luhan never told his parents what happened between them.  
"Any time, miss Lu, any time..."

A week passed and Luhan didn't show up at school. Something was off but Sehun couldn't put his finger on what was wrong.  
He had to leave more homework and I rang the bell instead of knocking and once again Luhan's mother opened the door.  
"Oh, Sehun...You're back.", she attempted to smile and Sehun sent a reassuring smile to try to make her feel less uncomfortable.  
"How is he?"  
"He...he's getting better. Try not to think about it, it's not that serious."  
"Alright, wish him the best from me. Take care!"

It wasn't until Wednesday the week after that Sehun found out about what happened.   
And it changed his life forever.

It was a regular Wednesday which Sehun spent with Chaerin at the mall to buy whatever she wanted. She deserved it anyway. When he got home the house was completely quiet where as if there were no shoes in the hallway, he would've assumed he was home alone. Entering the living room, he saw his parents sitting on the couch with frowns on their faces and tears down his mother's face. He walked in further and stood a good few meters away from them.  
"Sehun...sit down, we have something important to tell you."  
"What is it? I'm slightly busy, I have to skype Chaerin and I've got so much-"  
"Luhan's dead."  
Sehun was caught off guard and wondered if she said it to catch his attention.  
"W-what?"  
"Luhan. Your best friend. He's dead. He was found dead in his bathroom this morning by his own mother. Turned out he overdosed on painkillers."  
Sehun didn't know what to do. He didn't want to cry, Luhan was not his friend anymore but something deep inside of him pulled his heartstrings and he felt his vision get blurry due to tears forming. Luhan can't be dead. There's no way in hell he's dead.  
"We visited his mother at the hospital he was taken into and she told us everything. Seems like he...he's been depressed for a couple of months but it got worse now during the latest three weeks."  
Sehun left him three weeks ago. Sehun made it worse. But he was already depressed, right?  
"Sehun, you're not feeling unwell are you? I mean apart from the news you just got."  
"No...no. I just need some time alone to cope with the fact that he's gone."

He didn't attend school until two days after and spent the two days trying to convince himself it wasn't his fault Luhan died. Or more correctly, committed suicide. There was nothing he could do to stop him, right?  
He didn't hear from CL since Wednesday when he texted her that he'd need some space and told her that he'd be back soon. It was not a lie though, He had to go back to school and he believed Chaerin would support and help him through it.

The school yard was unusually quiet and it was straight up creepy. Everyone was staring and whispering and much wasn't needed to understand that they were whispering about Luhan and Sehun. He couldn't make out what their hushed voices said.  
He walked through the main entrance and found the inside looking similar to the outside. Sehun may be popular and should be used to all the stares but without his friends beside him he felt so much more exposed. With them around he felt protected but now he couldn't even see them. He walked faster and aimed for the stairs to reach the second floor where the home classroom was. When he reached his locker he saw CL standing by her locker while speaking to their group of friends and he felt his heart get lighter. At least he won't be alone.  
When he touched her shoulder she glared at himvand backed off, startling him.   
"Don't touch me."  
"W-what? Did I do something wrong, honey?"  
"Don't call me that!", she yelled.  
What did he do?  
"Chaerin, please tell me what I did wrong!"  
"I don't want you anywhere near me you fucking murderer."  
Sehun froze. She smirked.  
"Yeah, that's right. I found out. In fact, the whole school knows how you murdered the flower boy. You thought you would be able to hide it?"  
"I didn't...I didn't kill him, he committed suicide."  
"Technically yes. But why did he commit suicide? Because his so-called 'best friend' ditched him. What did he get ditched for? A teenage girl with power."  
No. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Chaerin never liked him. She only stayed with him so Luhan would become depressed enough to kill himself. No. Why is this happening?  
As Sehun was about to protest a cold shiver ran down my spine.   
_'You killed you best friend for a girl who never truly liked you. Luhan is dead. You have got no one. Everyone is gone. You are alone again.'_  
He quickly turned around and sprinted towards the stairs, this time to get down and out of this school as fast as possible. On his way he heard people shout the exact same word over and over again and when he reached the end of the corridor and could see the entrance, he stopped once again and tears finally spilled. There, on the two big doors was the same word the crowd was shouting, with big red, capital letters.   
**'MURDERER'**  
He started running and pushed everyone who tried to stop him away, which was mostly teachers. He took one last glance back and saw Chaerin a couple of meters away with a pleasant smirk attached to her pretty face.  
"You bloody killer. You don't deserve to live.", she yelled over the chanting crowd who burst into applauses and shouts of agreement.   
He ran out on the street and didn't care enough to mind his steps. He just wanted to get home. At the same time he could barely see because of the rivers streaming down his face.  
_'You killed Luhan'_  
'Murderer'  
'You do not deserve to live'  
Too caught up in his own mind, he didn't see the truck coming his way until he was snapped out of his thoughts by the truck's honking. He didn't move. In just a matter of seconds he went from standing in the middle of the road to lying with limbs in weird angles on the pavement. Several cars stopped and soon he was surrounded by strangers with horrified expressions stuck on their faces. He heard the sirens of the ambulance in the distance but it's already too late. He didn't want to be saved. He doesn't deserve to be saved. He's a monster, a murderer. He killed his best friend to become popular and get hi dream girl who turned out to have everything planned out since day one. She knew Luhan would kill himself and still didn't care. He should've known. He should've seen through her incredibly well thought facade.  
He tried to move his body to a sitting position but was interrupted by a loud crack from his back and suddenly he couldn't even move his fingertips and that was when he knew he wouldn't survive this. He's paralyzed and it's just a matter of time before he won't be able to think. Not be able to feel, see, hear or smell. He will also not have to deal with this disgusting taste of blood.  
The last thing he heard before closing his eyes forever was the soft voice of his ex-best friend.   
_"Sehunnie, I'm not mad. I forgive you."_

 


End file.
